


Настойчивость и любопытство

by chubush



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верзила хочет узнать, что же сегодня произошло, а вот у Лаки совсем другие планы. И душ - лучшее место для их осуществления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настойчивость и любопытство

Верзила почувствовал, что еще немного — и он взорвется. Лаки ответил на его вопрос о том, что сегодня произошло, только лукавой улыбкой и молча проскользнул в ванную. Верзиле было все равно, кто примет душ первым, он разрывался от нехватки информации, а потому после недолгой борьбы с голосом разума последовал за Лаки.

Лаки находился уже в душевой кабинке: скорость, с которой он снимал с себя одежду, всегда поражала воображение Верзилы. Он сглотнул, отгоняя неприличные мысли. Лаки не раз подкатывал к нему, намекая, что хочет стать еще ближе, но Верзила в свою очередь предпочитал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем ему твердит испорченный землянин. Пески Марса! Хотел бы он не понимать...

— Лаки, объясни! Я скоро сдвинусь, если продолжу думать о сегодняшнем дне.

Голос Лаки был полон самодовольства и легко перекрывал шум игольчатого душа.

— Я тебя не слышу за водой. Хочешь спросить — раздевайся и заходи, заодно примешь душ. Тут места хватит.

Верзила выругался вполголоса, но мучительное любопытство не оставило его в покое. Он скинул комбинезон, после секундного сомнения белье отправилось следом. Когда он вошел в душ, удивление, мелькнувшее на лице Лаки, было легким утешением. Пространства в душевой кабинке хватало на двоих, но при этом Верзиле казалось, что Лаки со всех сторон окружил его. Как его все-таки много!

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты не человек, а чересчур длинный инопланетянин.

Лаки уменьшил игольчатые струи до минимума и спросил:

— Мы будем обсуждать эту генетически невероятную возможность или...

— Конечно, или.

— Смотри, что было с теми людьми, которые попадали под телепатический контроль? Один раздал все свои деньги, второй уронил тюк с водорослями, а третий добавил яд в дрожжи. Но каждый раз это было действие, пусть и небольшое. Сегодня же случилось не нечто незначительное, наоборот, но я бы не назвал это действием. Человек положил руку на рычаг, который открывал шлюз, а потом абсолютно ничего не делал.

Внимательно слушая Лаки, Верзила, как бы ненароком, отвернулся от него, взял немного пенной массы и стал мылиться. Когда обнаженный Лаки находился вне поля зрения, сосредоточиться на его словах было легче. Тем временем Лаки продолжал:

— Неизвестные собрали буквально всех чиновников и полицейских в одном районе. Там были и члены Совета, и мы, в том числе...

От прикосновения к спине Верзила вздрогнул, но оборачиваться и прерывать Лаки не стал. В конце концов, это всего лишь мочалка, а Лаки подошел к самому главному.

— Большая часть Афродиты осталась без наблюдения. Но только когда Тернер сказал, как легко теперь выбраться из города, я все понял и как можно быстрее вернулся в штаб-квартиру Совета, но Лу Эванс уже исчез. Почему меня не осенило раньше?

Верзила привычно пропустил мимо ушей самобичевания Лаки и уточнил:

— Его куда-то перевели?

— Нет. Он вырубил охранника, использовал свой знак Совета, чтобы получить корабль, и ушел в море в неизвестном направлении.

Мочалка сменилась руками, но Верзила был слишком поглощен разговором и не отреагировал ожидаемым образом, тем более прикосновения сильных рук были удивительно приятны.

— Городу ничего не грозило, ведь, как только Лу оказался в океане, человека с рычагом выпустили из-под контроля...

— Пески Марса! Выходит, я ползал по трубопроводу зря.

— Нет, ты очень помог, и я сообщу об этом Совету.

Верзила вспыхнул; на мгновение гордость вытеснила в нем все остальные чувства. Лаки наклонился и негромко проговорил ему на ухо:

— Обрати внимание, твоему члену абсолютно не интересен этот разговор. Он явно согласен со мной, что нам нужно сделать кое-что совсем другое...

Верзила непонимающе уставился на свой стоящий член, а руки Лаки между тем приласкали и сжали его ягодицы. Отшатнуться в тесноте душевой кабинки было сложно, но Верзила сумел. Он резко развернулся и собрался обрушить на Лаки несколько крепких выражений, но невольно засмотрелся на его потемневшие от страсти глаза... Ох, кого он хотел обмануть? На член Лаки Верзила пялился и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Похоже, отсутствие возражений и замерший Верзила подтолкнули Лаки к продолжению. Он придвинулся и еще больше навис над Верзилой, который немного запаниковал. Он часто смеялся над ростом Лаки, но его действительно напрягали высокие люди. Прежде чем Верзила придумал оправдание для отступления, Лаки плавным движением опустился на колени и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, а в уголках его губ притаилась эта проклятая лукавая улыбка. В общем, Верзила поцеловал его первым. Да, он сошел с ума, но его это больше не волновало, как и строгие марсианские обычаи. В черную дыру их!

Жадные руки Лаки наконец-то дорвались до тела Верзилы, они были повсюду. Казалось, что у Лаки их не две, а не меньше пяти. Одну из них он сжал вокруг члена Верзилы и начал двигать вверх-вниз. Тот тяжело выдохнул и вцепился в плечи Лаки. Надолго их не хватило; Верзила кончил первым, а Лаки достаточно было один раз провести рукой по своему налитому члену, чтобы его тоже накрыло удовольствием.

Игольчатый душ и обжигающие потоки воздуха в сушилке сопровождались молчанием: Верзила не знал куда деваться от смущения, а Лаки разумно старался не торопить события. Единственно, что он сразу поменял в спальне, так это кровати — сдвинуть их было секундное дело. Верзила спорить не стал и, когда они улеглись, спросил, желая отвлечься от жарких мыслей:

– Если Эванс сбежал, значит, он виновен?

– Нет, Лу невиновен.

Верзила хотел возмутиться тем, что привязанности затмевают Лаки разум, но остановил себя. Лаки был не так прост, своими словами он стремился заставить ревновать Верзилу, которого этот вывод привел в восторг. Он расплылся в улыбке. Лаки, который не уверен в чувствах Верзилы, — это так мило. Сегодняшний день был невообразимо щедрым на новые впечатления. Не дождавшись реакции, Лаки сообщил:

– Завтра отправимся за Лу.

– Когда?

– Как только будет готов корабль. Но перед этим встретимся с Тернером.

– С тем инженером? Зачем?

– Я хочу поговорить с ним о человеке с рычагом. Тернер должен его хорошо знать, это же его зона ответственности. Но до Тернера...

– Да?

– До этого, марсианский малыш, мы поспим. А теперь замолчи!

Верзила по привычке обиделся на малыша. Наступившей тишиной бессовестно воспользовался Лаки, который подгреб его поближе, обхватил своими длинными руками и уснул.


End file.
